Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20150707040456/@comment-27820070-20150707183626
Terrence Mengsk walked further down towards the facility, the sprawling lab. Most experiment chambers and doors were locked, but it doesn't matter. He was searching for the central command room, where he confronted James Bloodridge last time. He was all alone. Earlier, his squad has been wiped out by the sheer number of combat androids, but Mengsk managed to escape. However, his communication systems failed as he gone deeper within the facility. Still, Mengsk continued on, hoping to stop a potential threat to the Terran Dominion. ---- Soon, Terrence entered a large, circular room, which was supposedly the entrance to the central command room. Suddenly, he hears a voice come through a nearby monitor's audio receptors. "You made it this far? I congratulate you on reaching this far, and you almost would have got close enough to threaten me. However...almost...is still no." All of the sudden, the floor starts to rumble, and soon, 5 C-21's burst out of the floor. They all fire a deadly focused burst, aimed towards Mengsk. Mengsk was forced to find cover, and return fire. Slowly, but surely, the C-21 combat androids fall. However, they succeeded in shooting Terrence Mengsk's Impaler rifle, forcing him to use his trusty revolver. "You aren't going to stop me James Bloodridge," said Terrence Mengsk, "And you aren't getting away!" "Very well...we shall see,"replied James Bloodridge. ---- Terrence Mengsk soon enters the central command room, and almost immediately gets stopped right as he takes 2 feet into the room. His suit locked down, and he was unable to control it anymore. Mengsk cursed, just as someone exited a door, clapping his hands. James Bloodridge. "Hahaha! You look like a fool, managing to kill some combat androids, only to be stopped by one of the most basic defense mechanisms in the world! Your stupidity is certainly laughable...," said a rather excited James Bloodridge. While James was insulting and taunting Terrence Mengsk, he somehow forced his hand to activate the emergency release valve. He then grabs it, and releases it. Almost immediately, the suit ejects Terrence Mengsk, right infront of James Bloodridge. In a quick manner, he gathers all of his strength into his fist, and punches Bloodridge right into the stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor. He then reached out to grab his revolver, when all of the sudden, the room suddenly started to fill with smoke, clouding Bloodridge from view. "You can't escape forever, James! Sooner or later, you will have to concede," shouted Terrence Mengsk. No answer. Terrence Mengsk checks his revolver ammo, and finds that he only has one bullet in the chamber. "You thought the dominion cannot see through your corruption and lies?" No answer. "You will be brought to justic-" Suddenly, the smoke cleared, to show James Bloodridge literally 10 feet from Mengsk, aiming a stun gun. Terrence Mengsk fires...and hits Bloodridge right through his lab suit. Quickly, blood started to stain the white fabric, but that didn't matter at the slightest. James Bloodridge only slightly recoiled, and in that time, fired a stun gun that zapped Terrence Mengsk's chest, making him instantaneously get paralyzed. Both men drop to the ground, in an almost simultaneous manner. ---- OOC: To be continued...